megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Megamix
and Quick Man.]] Mega Man Megamix, known as in Japan, is a Mega Man manga drawn by Hitoshi Ariga, first released in 1997 in Japan. The manga is published in the US by Udon Entertainment, and the first book was released on February 24, 2010. Release Information Rockman Remix is also included as it contain stories from Mega Man Megamix. Related works Rockman Remix is a manga by Hitoshi Ariga with three stories, two from the Mega Man classic series and one from the Mega Man X series called "Mega Mission", which is based on the Carddas Rockman X Mega Mission released by Bandai. The classic stories were used again later in the re-release of Mega Man Megamix, but the story "Destruction Order" was modified to adapt with the story of the first game, "The Birth of Mega Man". The art of the original Metal Heart is also different, but the story was not modified in later releases. Stories: #Destruction Order #Metal Heart #Mega Mission Rockman Maniax Rockman Maniax are short comical stories by Hitoshi Ariga that were originally published in Comic Bom Bom between 1997-1998, and some of the stories were re-released in the 2003 Rockman Megamix releases. The stories were compiled in a single manga book released in 2011. Mega Man Gigamix Mega Man Megamix, known as in Japan, is a manga by Hitoshi Ariga released in 3 volumes with new stories. Stories: Volume 1: *Asteroid Blues *Burning Wheel Volume 2: *White Nightmare *Moon of Darkness Volume 3: *Toward a Bright Tomorrow Rockman's Soccer Rockman's/Mega Man's Soccer is a large series of many small, comedic comic strips based on Mega Man's Soccer, written during 1994. In an interesting note, Ariga writes in a preview right before the strips they were released before ''the actual game did, and he did his best to represent the game using previews from magazines, but unfortunately, after they were published, it turned out much more different than the actual game. Below are the sections for the comics: *'Run Towards Tomorrow:' This series of comic strips start off with Dr. Wily, who wanted to simply challenge Mega Man to a soccer game, but, to his robots from Mega Man 2, he is strangely thrown into jail. Throughout the strips, the Mega Man 2 Robot Masters try challenging other Robot Masters from other games, yet from usually they end up disastrous. In the end, Proto Man gets Dr. Wily out of jail, and shows him that his robots did what he requested. *'Full of Energy, Full of Dreams!: In this series, the Robot Masters show off their unique soccer fields, including a top of a train, field of moving gears, and a star field. However, when Mega Man tries them, they usually end up to be unplayable, or just bad environments, and he ends up going home. However, at the end, Wily tries to show off his field, but nobody was there. (Humorously, it was filled with spikes and Yoku Blocks.) *'Enter the Ultimate Team Members!!: '''In this series, Dr. Wily attempts to beat Mega Man by using several fortress boss characters from the games as players. However, they surprisingly lose easily 38 to nothing, as they were either stationary, flying, or useless. *'Roll's Soccer: 'Wanting to participate in soccer games, Mr. X builds Roll several copies of herself to let her participate, but with the truthful intention of defeating Mega Man. At first, Roll doesn't even know how to play, everybody is happy, but to Mr. X's dismay. As a result, he places "Wily Chips" in the copies and makes them evil, but he is defeated when one of the copies is hit in the head and coughs out the chip, and Mega Man attacks Mr. X/Dr. Wily. *'Rise of the Little Guys!!: 'The story begins with a Met, Spine, and Bomber Pepe watching them people play soccer, wanting to play soccer themselves. As a result, the Met challenges all of the robot masters and the minor characters begin playing. As a result, the robots "fire" them, and they willingly quit, but end up on a winning streak and beat them, sending the Robot Masters into depression. *'Rockman's Soccer is Eternal Hopelessness: 'In this last series, the Robot Masters are still depressed, and they refuse to play anymore. As a result, the Mega Man Killers begin to join in the tournament (but they are immediately disqualified as they quit their first match, as they want to only face Mega Man), along with upgraded fortress bosses, the minor characters, and the now undepressed Robot Masters. Story The story from Mega Man Megamix and Rockman Remix. The Birth of Mega Man is based on the first Rockman game. In the year 20XX, Rock was invented by Dr. Light. He explains to him the world had humans living peacefully with robots, to help aid their labors and work. He was an inventor who created the Robot Masters, robots of high intelligence, endurance, and were used for new purposes. Later, Rock serves him some tea, and he questions when he would see his "brothers" for the first time. This is interrupted when Roll comes into the room and attempts to kick them out to clean it up, despite Dr. Light says he was very busy. Later, Elec Man was heard leaving his station, and suddenly commands all the robots to attack the humans. The other 5 Robot Masters start doing the same, and Dr. Light is immediately informed of their actions. The human military fails to stop them, and Rock, with a strong sense of justice, asks Dr. Light to convert him into a fighting robot. He is reluctant, as he made him for domestic usage, but he does anyway, equipping him with the Mega Buster (even though he is peaceful, he had to study firearms for Fire Man and Elec Man). He then quickly defeats Cut Man in one shot of his cannon, and takes his Rolling Cutter ability. Soon, a large tank the shape of twin pyramids starts to roll in, and Mega Man infers the other Robot Masters are in there. One by one, he successfully defeats each one, knowing their weaknesses. Dr. Light tries to enter the area, and discovers a chip inside Cut Man's body with Dr. Wily's "W" insignia, and that he caused them to go haywire. When Mega Man reaches Elec Man, he successfully defeats him, but an announcement in the tank says the power of it was beginning to become unstable, and would cause a large explosion if not stopped. Elec Man reluctantly reveals he had to keep its energy balanced, and Mega Man could probably find something to stop it in the control room. As he accesses the room, he is caught by the Yellow Devil, and Wily reveals himself. However, Mega Man breaks free of the Yellow Devil's grasp, and tries to attack Wily, but his arm is sliced off by a mysterious robot covered in a robe. 7 other robots, all in robes appear, and Wily explains he didn't intentionally plan to use Light's robots to take over the world, but simply use them as a distraction to plan for HIS robots. He gets away, and the tank is about to explode. But then, Dr. Light shows up, and shows him he managed to get the Robot Masters under his control again, and they manage to stop the unstable power, preventing the explosion. They thank each other, and they all laugh as Cut Man was being "repaired" by Roll. R Destruction Order is based on Mega Man 2. It was originally released as "Destruction Order" in 1996 with "Metal Heart" in Rockman Remix, and the story was modified in the 1998 version of Rockman Megamix to fit with the story "The Birth of Mega Man". After the events of the first story, the government decides to dispose the six robots of Dr. Light due to the fact they were considered dangerous, despite being under Dr. Wily's control. Rock runs to the disposal building they are located in, despite the large storm, and is attacked by one of the robots covered in the robes. He then reveals himself, and tries to attack Rock, who changes into Mega Man, but fails due to the Air Shooter. He is about to be finished off, but Flash Man appears, and he joins in the brawl. Meanwhile Wood Man is sent to the disposal plant to find the six Robot Masters, and reactivates them. He offers them their lives back by joining him, or else they would be destroyed. They choose not to do join them, despite their fate, but Elec Man and Ice Man decide to (but Bomb Man discovers they were trying to trick Wood Man),and they go with him. After Air Man's robots and Flash Man are defeated, the storm passes, but Metal Man, and Crash Man appear to aid Air Man, and Wily makes a broadcast. He states throughout the city he built several "Skull Satellites", that would go into space and destroy the earth if he didn't achieve world domination. Mega Man is then aided by the other four of Dr. Light's Robot Masters, and Roll passes him Item-2 to get to the base, Crash Man tries to shoot him down, but instead passes his Crash Bombers to Heat Man to chase him. During the pursuit, Elec Man, at Wily's base successfully betrays Wood Man and burns him. However, his plan on attacking Wily is foiled when his chest is slashed open by Quick Man, who takes the Mecha Dragon. Mega Man, in the meantime, is now being chased over the ocean by Heat Man, and now Bubble Man. Mega Man then defeats both of them by kicking Heat Man into the water, and the boiling heat caused Bubble Man to retreat. The first Skull Satellite is about to launch, but is able to destroy it in one shot. Four more are launched, and all are destroyed except one. Wily is about to launch even more, but the control panel is frozen by Ice Man. When Crash Man, Air Man, and Metal Man see the explosions on the jumbotron, they retreat, saying the plan failed. On the last Skull Satellite, Item-2's engines go out, and he lands on the satellite. However, Quick Man and the Mecha Dragon are on it too, and Mega Man quickly discovers his identity. He is about to be attacked, but Flash Man all of a sudden appears and blocks him. He explains he came back for repairs, but discovered Mega Man was there, so he ends up wanting to be the one to take him out. In one last onslaught, Mega Man dodges Quick man, and destroys the entire satellite. Mega Man was declared destroyed as well, but Elec Man discovers him falling from the sky, unharmed, as he used Flash Man's Time Stopper to escape before the explosion. Later, Quick Man walks away from the wreckage of the satellite's remains, as well as Flash Man, who vows revenge on him. In the original version from Rockman Remix, the story begins with Mega and Roll in a stroll in the city. Suddenly, Dr. Wily makes an announcement on TV and his robots attack Mega Man, and Flash Man captures Roll. Some time later Dr. Light's robots appear to help and they fight against the robots while Mega Man uses Rush to rescue Roll and stop Wily. Metal Heart takes place after Asteroid Blues from Mega Man Gigamix. Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light are headed to a robot convention, while Wily, from his last battle, walks in the junkyard. He notices a torn-up, yet still active toy robot laying on the ground, and he tinkers with it. Later, he uses its brain to create the Yellow Devil MK-II, and commands it to give its revenge on the people that abused it. However, it refuses to obey, and despite the efforts of the Robot Masters of Mega Man 3 to stop it, the Yellow Devil rampages throughout the city. Mega Man, along with Rush search for the robot, but fail to stop it as well. Fortunately, they run into Wily's Robot Masters who were given orders to retrieve, and if needed to, destroy the Yellow Devil. Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light then reluctantly join forces with the Robot Masters and Dr. Wily to capture the robot. As it tunnels underground, Tango, Beat, and Snake Man search for it, but fail to find it as it "went out of sight" (Snake Man tried to look for the Yellow Devil himself, resulting in a fight between Tango and Beat, resulting distraction). Roll then suggests they see if the Mother Computer, a large city-wide robot scanner could find it. As they head over, Wily rudely asks Roll to get him a drink. Getting it himself, the machine suddenly pours out the Yellow Devil, and it trips the security, causing the shutters to close. Mega Man and Shadow Man are the only ones to slide under the closing shutters to chase after the Yellow Devil, but resulted trapping Magnet Man, Hard Man, Needle Man, and Gemini Man. The security robots come out, which they try to fight, but Magnet Man and Gemini Man's ricocheting weapons only attacked each other (coincidentally, the Gemini Laser hit Needle Man and the Magnet Missile hit Hard Man, which are their weaknesses). Dr. Light realizes the security system isn't trying to stop the Yellow Devil, so he tries to access the Mother Computer, but it sends out a strange code, "SON" over and over again, which they dismiss as a display error for SOS. Meanwhile, Shadow Man and Mega Man catch up to the Yellow Devil, which makes its way closer to the Mother Computer. Shadow Man then realizes that its weakness is its eye, because their weapons hurt him more in its head (Mega Man already knew that, and questioned why he didn't know, as those weaknesses are common for "enemies like him"). However, shortly after, Mega Man is literally punched out a window, but is saved after Shadow Man warps his shadow to catch Mega Man through the wall (despite the fact it was nighttime, but Snake Man, Top Man, and Spark Man quickly set up a spotlight to project an area of light). But they once again run into the devil again, but this time, getting very close to the Mother Computer, smashes Shadow Man into bits, defeating him. In one final attempt, Dr. Light asks Roll if she had any data on the Mother Computer, and she responds saying it originally was from a toy factory. Wily then admitted the Devil's brain's origin, and Dr. Light pieced together the fact the computer says "SON", it was trying to reach its "mother." The Yellow Devil finally reaches the Mother Computer, and Mega Man discovers this as well, but Shadow Man remembers Dr. Wily's orders, and attempts to destroy it. He hurls a Shadow Blade at the last moment as a sneak attack, and it slices through the Yellow Devil's eye, but Mega Man yells at him to stop, but it ends up blowing up the Mother Computer, and the entire city blacks out. Mega Man apologizes to the remains of the Yellow Devil's brain for preventing it to meet its mother, but manages to power the connection using what remains of his energy. He wakes up later, and the Mother Computer had suffered too much damage, and it, along with the brain of the Yellow Devil, are converted happily into the maintenance robot for the park. Dr. Wily then swears revenge, as he is "a true genius", with the Robot Masters asking, "Will he ever quit?" The Grim Reaper of Resurrection According to the profiling of Kalinka in Mega Man Megamix Vol. 3, takes place around three years after Mega Man 4 in the wintertime. The story begins giving a brief summary of the events of the past events of the game, explaining the defeat of Wily and introduction of Dr. Cossack. Also in the prologue, it explains the doctor has written a very successful new book named The Future of Human-Robot Relations, in a live TV interview, being watched by Dr. Wily, plotting once again... The story cuts to Dr. Light's home, where everyone is watching the interview over dinner, including Beat, since he was created by Cossack. Just as Roll is checking the door, Rock, Dr. Light, and everyone else witness Dr. Cossack being taken away by many Skeleton Joe and a large, skeletal figure in a robe. This frightens Beat, who dashes right out the window. Also, it turns out that the person at the door was a very damaged Ring Man, who begs for help from Rock to rescue Dr. Cossack. While Dr. Light repairs him, Rock turns into Mega Man and takes off on Item-2, but Roll grabs onto him at the last second and takes off with him. Making all the way over to Dr. Cossack's lab, they discover it in ruins, and Beat, who was hovering over a small crevice. They discover Kalinka in the rubble, with Dive Man over her, who tried to save her, but ended up unconcious. Kalinka gets up, unhurt, and Bright Man also shows up, who also avoided damage. He recalls what happened: All Dr. Cossack's robots were planning a surprise party for the success of his new book, but the same robed figure shows up, as it turns out to be Skull Man, who destroys the lab. Toad Man also shows up, but very battered and hurt, explaining that Drill Man, Dust Man, and Pharaoh Man, the other Cossack Numbers were also taken away. Upon hearing that Cossack was taken as well, he faints and falls to the ground. Bright Man attempts to fix Toad Man himself, as he has recently been working at a electronics store, while the others question why Skull Man would do such actions. Kalinka explains that Skull Man was very different from the other seven, as he was made specifically for combat only (as a result of Wily taking Kalinka hostage, in Mega Man 4.), and was sealed away ever since. Roll jokes that she was really worried of her being taken by Skull Man, but Kalinka yells at her, calling Skull Man a "monster," and she didn't understand because she was a robot too. Roll apologizes, and so does Kalinka, but Beat then zooms away once again. The story then cuts to an old, large, wooden shack which was Dr. Wily's temporary base, where Wily has Cossack captive. Wily taunts him using his own quotes from his book, including "Robots are irreplaceable friends to us humans." This angers Skull Man, who then proceeds to scold Dr. Cossack for keeping him sealed for so long, being a hypocrite. As Wily continues to make fun of him, Skull Man discovers that Mega Man, Toad Man, and the newly repaired Dive Man were around the area. Bright Man is driving Roll and Kalinka in a car on a road nearby for safety. While wondering why Beat would lead them to the location, Skull Man comes out and shoots Dive Man. Toad Man demands for where Dr. Cossack was, only for Skull Man to reject letting them rescue the "lying, excuse for a scientist." Kalinka shouts, saying he was not a liar, saying he was more important than Skull Man. Skull Man then proceeds to attack the robots, while Bright Man drives the girls away once again for safety. As Dive Man is attacking Skull Man, Toad Man ponders on the fact Skull Man may just be confused as he can do absolutely nothing but keep fighting, as he is merely a combat robot. However, Skull Man once again catches everyone's attention by landing on the car and taking the two girls (Bright Man, in an act of cowardliness, runs away in the process.). Mega Man and the others try to go after him, but the captured Cossack Numbers, Dust Man, Drill Man, and Pharaoh Man show up to fight them, under Wily's control once again. Pharaoh Man melts nearby snow to produce steam as a distraction, but the other two are easily defeated, some on the hand that Ring Man finally shows up again, fully repaired, but Pharaoh Man appears with a giant Pharaoh Shot right behind everyone. Meanwhile, Dr. Cossack demands to know what Wily plans to even accomplish from the situation, yet Wily admits he's only doing it to be a bully, and that he only woke Skull Man up because he felt sorry for him. Just then, Beat crashes right through the window to rescue the doctor, but is humorously defeated by a swat of newspaper by Dr. Wily and a small charge by Reggae. Wily uses this again as another motive to torment Cossack, saying he cares about Beat, but not Skull Man. Outside, the snow starts to pick up, into a full-blown blizzard. Skull Man keeps the girls in a cave, who demands what he will do to them, but he surprisingly says "nothing." While being called "pathetic" by Kalinka, he walks away in anger, saying they will "never know how he feels." Roll thinks he's just lonely, as she hands Kalinka her coat, as a robot, not needing it. Skeleton Joes fill in information about Mega Man, and decides to take care of them himself, drawing out his Skull Barrier. Pharaoh Man presumes to finish them off, but he is suddenly stunned and defeated by Bright Man, who was hiding behind everyone. While being chewed out by Dive Man for his cowardice, the others take a look at the damage done to the others, which happens to be too severe for them to handle. (even if they knew how to, some of thier parts were missing). Reluctantly, they decided they were just going to leave them and find Skull Man. But as if it wasn't enough, Bright Man decides he does not want to fight anymore, as that they were supposed to be "brothers," and he is left behind anyway, so they can find the girls, who can't last much longer in the weather, mainly Kalinka. Back in the cave, Roll returns from searching to find out where they are, with no luck. Kalinka begins to pass out from the cold, but she comes up with idea for helping her out: She would overheat her core intentionally to keep Kalinka warm. As she presumes to do this, Skull Man finally meets up with everyone, ready to fight. Most of them are easily taken down, except Mega Man, who Skull Man congratulates, as he is technically a combat robot as well, and challenges him mono e mono. Kalinka wakes up, surprised discovering what Roll is doing, and begs her to stop, as she fears Roll might burn out a crucial circuit and die, but Roll persists, as she says she can simply be fixed, leaving Kalinka worried. Just then, Pharaoh, Dust, and Drill Man show up at the fight, fully functional once again. Pharaoh Man carries a semi-conscious Bright Man, who used his parts just to fix them. They beg for Skull Man to finally stop, as they are just "family" to them, but Skull Man takes them all out using machine guns hidden in his chest. As Wily celebrates, he decides to go there to see for himself, but takes Cossack along with him as well. Complaining that he has no "family", he is presumably the victor, but everyone gets up once again, saying they were his friends, and do not wish to fight anymore. Just then, Dr. Cossack shows up, coming to stop Skull Man. Everyone is relieved to see him, but he cuts the celebration short, as he tells Skull Man that he was the person he hates, and allows himself to be open to fire, for Skull Man to shoot. In a fit of hysteria and rage, Skull Man draws his buster at him, but Mega Man fires at his spine and blasts him in half. Skull Man, dying, thanks Mega Man for preventing him from harming Cossack. Cossack himself apologizes for being so careless for Skull Man's feelings, causing so much pain and suffering. Skull Man hands the coordinates for the location of the girls to Mega Man, who goes out to find them. Skull Man's last words is for Dr. Cossack, saying he wants him to never make another robot like himself again, as no one should have to go through what he did again. Right before he dies, Skull Man says "Family, huh?... Sounds kind of nice, actually." In the end, they all return to a memorial near the lab for Skull Man, with Cossack saying that Wily was right on one thing: he was a hypocrite. But he still hasn't changed his mind on anything, leaving off with the quote: "Robots are dear and irreplaceable friends to us humans." In the epilogue, it shows Dr. Wily vigorously writing a book himself, called Taking Over the World Over a Game of Table Tennis: World Domination Made Easy!, saying to himself that "if Dr. Cossack could sell ten million copies, he could sell a hundred million!" Holiday of Soldiers happens after Mega Man 5. Dr. Light's six robots from the first game finished their jobs and are going home. In the way they see two robots (Dark Man 1 and 2) robbing a bank and they try to stop them, but suddenly the two are stopped by a mysterious robot with shades (Proto Man). Another unknown robot (Bass) has seen how fast he defeated the two and wants to fight against him. Light's robots try to help, but they get in trouble with Bass and Treble, and Proto Man leaves without fighting to take Bass away from them. A few days later, Mega Man, Roll, Auto and the six robots go to a amusement park, and there they find the Mega Man 5 bosses (who acts like Super Sentai characters when fighting in the manga) working to obtain money for Wily, but they don't want to fight and have fun together. After a lot of fun, Bass appeared and almost hit Mega Man, but Elec Man noticed Bass and saves Mega Man and a human kid near him. Bass causes chaos in the park, and the Mega Man 5 robots help the civilians while Mega Man fights for the first time against Bass. Power Battle In , Bass and the Dark Men kidnapped Roll to lure Mega Man into a fight against Bass. The Strongest Enemy to Date The Strongest Enemy to Date (史上最強の敵) has the events of Mega Man 6, where Mr. X tries to conquer the world, and the fight against Copy Rockman. It started with Rock and the others watching the Ultimate Robot Championship via broadcast in their home, when suddenly, the robots in the championship started attacking the humans, save for Dr. Cossack's robots, who were there as well. Mr. X, leader of the World Robot Alliance, revealed that he has always been the mastermind behind Dr. Wily's previous schemes, and used the robots in his quest for world domination. Seeing this, Rock goes Mega and goes off to stop Mr. X. Finally confronting Mr. X, Mega Man showed no mercy against the leader of the WRA. Mr. X then reveals himself as Dr. Wily, and Wily begins to, yet again, beg to Mega Man for forgiveness. Mega Man, at first, coldly accepts his forgiveness, but as Wily used his robot to finish him, Mega Man destroys it with no problem and shoots Wily straight into the head. However, that Wily in front of Mega Man turns out to be a robot copy, and the real Wily escaped in his capsule, shocked at Mega Man for actually considering killing him. Meanwhile, Dr. Light and Roll are starting to worry for Rock, as he has been gone for sixteen hours, and Cut Man and Guts Man have gone out to go look for him. Suddenly, Ring Man arrived in Light's house, putting him under arrest as an accomplice to crimes committed by one of his own robots, apparently setting an entire city on fire. On the news, Plum and Ripot revealed that the DLN responsible for this is none other than...Mega Man! ''He then explains his reason for doing this: He now deems the human race as a threat to the world, and has now declared war upon them! Upon seeing this, Dr. Light and his robots are sent to prison, Roll being reduced to tears in disbelief that Rock would do something like this. Back in Dr. Wily's Fortress, Wily and his robots were celebrating in honor of Mega Man's apparent change of heart. Back at the remains of Mr. X's fortress, Cut Man and Guts Man came to see the robots that were once under Wily's control, and were shocked to see Yamato Man in such bad shape. They learned that Mega Man was the one who mercilessly destroyed Yamato Man in their battle. Hearing this, Cut Man and Guts Man ran off to find Mega Man and ask what's gotten into him, as Dr. Cossack arrives with Kalinka to repair the Robot Masters. Back in the prison, Roll decides to escape, still believing that Rock is still good. Ring Man helps her along the way, and she escapes the prison along with the other remaining Robot Masters. Meanwhile, Rock, seeing the destruction he caused, can't help but smile at it. He then encounters Proto Man. Now seeing Mega Man as a threat, they battle. But as Mega Man was about to give the final blow to Proto Man, he narrowly escapes. Cut Man and Guts Man, as well as Roll and the other Robot Masters confronted Mega Man. Cut Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, and Elec Man tried to attack Mega Man all at once, but he was too powerful for them. Just before things can get ugly, Cut Man realizes that the Mega Man he's been fighting is not the real one, and the real Mega Man shows up to fight the copy. The two Mega Mans fight, however, Copy Mega Man, in an attempt to prove he's the real one, starts using the weapons he copied from the Robot Masters he fought earlier. But thanks to the help of said Robot Masters, Mega Man manages to exploit the weaknesses of each weapon, and gain the upper hand. Suddenly, Copy Mega Man started to overheat, and bits and pieces start to fall off of him, revealing Dr. Wily's evil chip implanted in him. Upon learning he was the fake all along, Copy Mega Man starts despairing. Mega Man tries to comfort him, but the copy then tries to eliminate him, hoping to be the 'only Mega Man.' But, in a sudden turn of events, Roll ends up taking the bullet for Mega Man. Guts Man then takes Roll to Dr. Cossack, who was the only one close to repairing her. Rock gets informed by Roll to forgive the copy, as he was created under unfortunate circumstances, but Cut Man can't forgive him after all he's done, and decides to end him right there. However, Shadow Man, who was hiding in the copy's shadow, blocked Cut Man's attack, and took the copy away from the crowd. The others try to stop Shadow Man from escaping, but Dive Man and Drill Man stop them. Dive Man explains that he can't help but see Skull Man in the words of Copy Mega Man. Knowing how Skull Man felt when he was ostricized by his own family, Dive Man begs the crowd to forgive the copy. But this was interrupted when Kalinka announced that Roll was going to be okay. Meanwhile, in a warehouse, Shadow Man revealed to Copy Mega Man that before Mega Man could fight the Robot Masters, Dr. Wily created the copy with his personality, abilities, and even his memories. The only difference between the two is that the copy's power was pushed beyond the original's limits. Copy defeated Mega Man before he could even start, and Copy Mega Man went to fight the Robot Masters. Apparently, Wily's evil chip cannot override Copy Mega Man's desire to do the right thing, but it clearly influenced him in a way. During the celebration, Wily secretly instructed Shadow Man to follow the copy and keep a close eye on him. Shadow Man tells Copy that he now has the freedom what to do next and leaves. Meanwhile, while Wily was busy throwing tantrums at Shadow Man's disobedience, Bass appears and runs off to Shinjuku, claiming he senses a great force. Back to Mega Man, Cossack tries to tell the robot police that the Mega Man who terrorized Shinjuku was a fake, but couldn't convince them. But that was all changed, when they heard that Mega Man was terrorizing Shinjuku again, when Mega Man was with them the whole time...Dr. Cossack then orders the robot police to take them to Shinjuku. In Shinjuku, Copy Mega Man lays waste to the city again, until Bass comes in and battles him. With his body being overloaded with power, Copy was losing the fight. At this point Bass realizes that the Mega Man he was fighting was Copy. The real Mega Man shows up and fires at Bass, rushing to Copy's side. Cossack makes note that Copy's body is damaged beyond repair, and he could explode at any minute. But as Bass was about to strike back, Copy jumped back up and blasted off with Bass, self-destructing in the air, as Mega Man and the others mourned at his death. Watching Copy's heroic sacrifice, Shadow Man turns to Proto Man, asking if he planned all this to happen. Proto Man tells him that he gives him too much credit. In the robot hospital, Rock cries silently in Roll's bed, with Roll comforting him. As Dr. Light, being freed of all charges, and Dr. Cossack drive in the city, Proto Man watches a news report, thinking that in his last moments, Copy really was Mega Man. In Wily's fortress, Wily sees Bass and Shadow Man come back, both of them extremely miffed about what happened. Shadow Man then secretly vows revenge on Proto Man. Meanwhile, back in the prison, it was revealed that Auto was still in there, with Ring Man as a roommate. For Whose Sake? "'For Whose Sake?" (誰が為に) is a 16 page Rockman Megamix story that serves as a prologue of Mega Man 9 that came with the Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack. A new law is established that robots should have lifespans to regulate the increasing number of robots, with them being scrapped when their time is over. Dr. Light doesn't agree with the law, but there is nothing he can do about it. Some time later, robots all over the world rampage against the new law, all of them being Dr. Light's robots. Dr. Light is the main suspect for this and is arrested. The six robots from the first game fight against the eight from Mega Man 9, but the six are defeated by them. Wily visits Light in jail, and hints he's the one behind it. The story ends with Mega Man preparing for the battle. Cast '''Note: This list is incomplete. Main characters *Dr. Light (Dr. Right) *Dr. Wily *Dr. Cossack *Kalinka *DRN000 Proto Man (Blues) *DRN001 Mega Man (Rockman) *DRN002 Roll *SWN001 Bass (Forte) *Auto (Rightot) *Rush *Eddie *Beat *Tango *Reggae *Copy Mega Man (Copy Rockman) *Yellow Devil *Yellow Devil MK-II Robot Masters Dr. Light's robots: *DRN003 Cut Man *DRN004 Guts Man *DRN005 Ice Man *DRN006 Bomb Man *DRN007 Fire Man *DRN008 Elec Man *DRN065 Concrete Man *DRN066 Tornado Man *DRN067 Splash Woman *DRN068 Plug Man *DRN069 Jewel Man *DRN070 Hornet Man *DRN071 Magma Man *DRN072 Galaxy Man Dr. Wily's robots: *DWN009 Metal Man *DWN010 Air Man *DWN011 Bubble Man *DWN012 Quick Man *DWN013 Crash Man *DWN014 Flash Man *DWN015 Heat Man *DWN016 Wood Man *DRWN017 Needle Man *DRWN018 Magnet Man *DRWN019 Gemini Man *DRWN020 Hard Man *DRWN021 Top Man *DRWN022 Snake Man *DRWN023 Spark Man *DRWN024 Shadow Man *DWN033 Gravity Man *DWN034 Wave Man *DWN035 Stone Man *DWN036 Gyro Man *DWN037 Star Man *DWN038 Charge Man *DWN039 Napalm Man *DWN040 Crystal Man *MXN041 Blizzard Man *MXN042 Centaur Man *MXN043 Flame Man *MXN044 Knight Man *MXN045 Plant Man *MXN046 Tomahawk Man *MXN047 Wind Man *MXN048 Yamato Man Dr. Cossack's robots: *DCN025 Bright Man *DCN026 Toad Man *DCN027 Drill Man *DCN028 Pharaoh Man *DCN029 Ring Man *DCN030 Dust Man *DCN031 Dive Man *DCN032 Skull Man Minor characters *Chest, Plum and Ripot *Charlie (a reporter based on a character from the Street Fighter series) *Newscaster (a newscaster based on Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series) *The 4 Dark Men *Gamma (cameo in Metal Heart) *Fake Man (For Whose Sake?) *Manga only characters The Birth of Mega Man: *Big Eye *Bunby Heli *Changkey *Foot Holder *Killer Bomb *Met *Pepe *Picket Man *Suzy *Watcher *Crazy Razy R Destruction Order: *Mecha Dragon *Gremlin **Petit Gremlin *Kaminari Goro *Matasaburo *Pipi *Monking *Batton *Robbit *Springer *Sniper Joe *Weather forecaster (Denise) Metal Heart and Grim Reaper of Resurrection: *Telly *Potton *Skeleton Joe See also *Hitoshi Ariga *Mega Man Gigamix *Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack External links *Manga Fox- Rockman Megamix Vol. 1 Translated. *Rockman Perfect Memories-Rockman Books - Site with details of Rockman manga. *Translation of the Rockman 9 manga in the Mega Man Network forum Category:Manga